Hikayat Penyabung Ayam
by Avykuro
Summary: Azab bagi seorang ayah yang rela menelantarkan keluarga demi judi dan nyabung ayam. Oneshot. Fic gaje sarat makna dan pesan moral. Just for reviu, OK!


**Ktemu lagi dgn saia, avy...**

**Ok! Ini adalah penpic kedua saia. Oneshot.**

**- Michael Jackson, pergilah dgn damai. RIP -**

* * *

Setelah meraup ketidak suksesan oleh pic pertama saia, 'the kind of live, stress love' yg msih in progress, saia membuat pic kedua ini dgn harapan lbih bnyk yg nge-ripiu. Entah knapa ide pic ini muncul stelah saia membaca dongeng 'Cerita Rakyat' dan nonton rahasia ilahi di Tpi kalo gak salah, sinetron ttng azab buat org-org jahat gitu.

Latar cerita kali ini ada di Sumbar, desa Sukacopotcelana –digeplak-

Bukan...bukan... kali ini kita tidak sedang membicarakan tentang seorang anak durhaka, a.k.a Malin Kundang. Tetapi seorang Ayah durhaka a.k.a Sasuke. *dikebiri Sasuke FG*

Jgn salahkan saia saja, ini juga pengaruh Dani-senpai yg sukak ngeBASH Sasuke *digampar Dani-senpai* "woy!! Gue kagak ikut-ikutan!!!!!"

**NB:** misi Fic ini ditujukan untuk melestarikan nilai budaya dongeng bangsa kita yang kian tergerus dongeng modern –ceileh-

Oke, Cukup udah deskripsinya. Ntar kagak penasaran. Gimana kalo mulai baca ajah?!

------

**Summary: **Azab bagi seorang ayah yang rela menelantarkan

keluarga demi judi dan nyabung ayam. Fic gaje sarat makna dan pesan moral. Just for reviu!!

**Age:**** - **Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru : 35 tahun

Naruto: 14 tahun

Sakura, Author : 33 tahun

**Pairing:**SasuSaku, GaaAuthor –diuber Gaara FG-

**Desclaimer ****:** Naruto itu punya om Kishimoto, bukan saya.

**Genre:**Tragedy and Family

**Rate:** T, mengingat banyaknya sadisme disini.

**Warning:** OOC, sangat Sadisme. Tidak dianjurkan utk anak usia 12 taun kebawah.

**Hikayat Penyabung Ayam**

Oneshot.

By: Avykuro sabaku

Alkisah, di sebuah desa bernama Sukacopotcelana, Sumatra barat....

"AAAAgghhh! Emak! Abah minta vuluuuus !!" tereak seorang bapak-bapak berjambang dan berambut ala pantat ayam.

"loh, bah. bukannya kemarin mak dah setor, ya?!" kata sang istri berambut pink, sembari bergidik melihat histeria suaminya itu. "emak blom dapet setoran cucian, nih..."

"pokoknye gue gak mau tau. emak harus kasih abah duiiiit!!!" ledak sang Abah sambil mencekik leher si Emak. Sadisme.

"gheeeeh abah!! Lepasin!!" sang emak berusaha ngelepasin cengkeraman suaminya, si- ala pantat ayam itu. "kalo gak... emak minta cerai!!!!"

"hohoho... silahkan sajo kau mau minta cerai, Sakura. seorang Sasuke Uchiha kayak ambo tuh banyak yang nguber!!" Kata si abah Sasuke sambil ketawa setan. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari sang emak. "ambo bisa suka-suka kawin lagi! Huahahaha....!!" sang abah pun ngakak lagi.

"nyebut, bah... kumaha atuh!!" Sang emak memasang wajah pasrah pada suaminya itu. Bener-bener kelewatan si abah ini. Udah tua bulukan, masih aja mau kawin lagi.

"Abah Sasuke!! Jangan siksa emak!!" seorang anak lelaki berambut oranye melompat-lompat muncul dari sebuah kamar. Ia agak shock melihat kelakuan abahnya. "Ini Naru punya tabungan dikit..."

"jangan, Naruto-kun!" sang emak berusaha menahan anaknya, yang hendak menyetor sebuah celengan kodok pada abahnya. Namun usaha Sakura itu mendadak terhenti begitu melihat Sasuke, sang abah, nyengir setan padanya.

"ini urusan abah. Emak kagak usah ikut-ikut!" geram abah Sasuke pada sang emak. Setelah merebut dengan kasar celengan anaknya, Sasuke langsung ngebut keluar rumah gadang-nya dan pergi ke kandang ayam. Sakura hanya bisa terisak dan memeluk Naruto, anak semata wayangnya.

"sudahlah mak, Naru kan bisa nabung lagi..." sang anak Naruto berusaha menghibur emaknya. "Naru masih bisa kerja..."

"kamu teh masih harus sekolah, Naru. Abah kamu itu cuman pengangguran, bisanya minta uang ke Emak. Paling-paling uang tadi itu teh buat judi ato beli ayam lagi, atuh.." Sakura menyela perkataan Naruto sambil memasang wajah pasrah. Sang anak, Naruto, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan mendengar keluh-kesah emaknya.

Naruto memandang emaknya, alias Sakura, yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan. Tanpa banyak bacot, Naruto secepatnya memapah emaknya itu ke dalam kamar. Membiarkan ayahnya ketawa penuh kemenangan di kandang ayam.

------

"huahahaha..." Sasuke masih ketawa-ketawa gaje di dalam kandang ayam, tidak jelas apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia menodong-nodongkan celengan Naruto ke atas kepalanya.

"sekarang ambo bisa nambah koleksi ayam, neh..." gumam Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju salah satu kandang, yang terbuat dari bambu. Terlihatlah seekor ayam ringkih berwarna coklat tua. Ayam itu adalah ayam satu-satunya kepunyaan Sasuke, dan merupakan peninggalan milik kakaknya, Itachi.

"woy, Brownies..." panggilnya pada ayam coklat itu. "lo pensiun aja deh, gue gak butuh ayam lemah kayak lo." mendadak Sasuke mencekik si malang Brownies itu dengan erat. Sadisme.

"lo bikin gue kalah terus di sabung ayam, otomatis uang gue juga banyak melayang..." Sasuke masih mencekik erat ayam malangnya itu. Si Brownis hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan bengis tuannya itu, sambil menunggu takdir menjemputnya. "karna lo bikin duit gue pada melayang, sekarang giliran elo yang gue bikin melayang!!" Sasuke memperkuat cengkramannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan nasib si Brownies. ayam malangnya itu kini tengah meregang nyawa.

PETOOOOOK!!!

Si Brownies memekik histeri dan langsung terkulai lemas di tanah. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

------

"lalalalala..." seorang bapak-bapak berjambang dan berambut merah bersenandung. Ia mengenakan sebuah belangkon dan menggantungkan sebatang golok di pinggangnya, persis kayak penampilan orang Madura.

"senangnya dalam hati,,, kalau beristri ayam..." senandung bapak itu lagi sambil memandikan ayamnya satupersatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah gayung mandi yang terbuat dari kayu menimpuk kepalanya. Sadisme.

"abang Gaara!! Air panasnya dah mateng, mandi gih!" teriak sang istri yang tadi menimpuk suaminya itu dengan gayung. Identitas istri itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang author sendiri, si Avy.

"iya teteh, Bentar lagi abang mandi..." Gaara masih keenakan merem-melek mandiin ayam peliharaannya, Yang berakibat disusul timpukan sebuah sabun oleh sang istri. Sadisme lagi.

"apaan sih, teteh!" si Gaara meringis dan meraba kedua benjolan di kepalanya, bekas ditimpuk gayung kayu dan sabun. Kasian.

"mandi sono sama ayam! Dasar gila ayaaam!!" sang istri menjerit histeris pada suaminya itu.

"Trus tadi teh abah nyanyi apa?! saia gak akan pernah mau dimadu sama ayam!!!!" si istri, alias sang author pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak menyangka suaminya mendua dengan ayam. Bener-bener gak waras.

"teteh... maafin abang..." Gaara langsung ngibrit ke kamar, dan ngelempar jauh-jauh ayam yang dia mandikan. "cinta abah cuman buat teteh, kagak usah khawatir atuh.." Gaara memulai rayuan gombalnya.

"bener nih, bang?!" si istri alias author menerawang penuh harap pada suaminya yang ganteng itu, yang gombalnya gak ketulungan.

"iye, Bener..." kata si Gaara sambil memeluk istrinya yang tengah terisak. "jadi teteh kagak perlu nimpuk abang lagi yah..."

Sang istri mengangguk, dan mereka berdua berpelukan dengan mirisnya. Bener-bener duo pasangan bodoh.

"Woy! Gaara...!! gue mau beli ayaaaam!!" tereak sebuah suara cempreng yang ternyata milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Dia kayaknya udah gak tahan ngeliat kemesraan suami-istri bodoh itu, yang main peluk-pelukan di depan matanya.

"sebentar say. Ambo musti ngurusin customer dulu..." Gaara melepas pelukannya dari sang istri. "nanti uangnya buat bayar sekolahnya anak kite, Sasori..."

Sang istri, a.k.a Author hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. dia langsung kabur ke dapur dan nyiapin dua cangkir teh manis.

"ra, gue mau beli ayam taruhan, ada yang bagus gak?!" tanya Sasuke sambil wira-wiri di kandang ayamnya Gaara.

"lo tenang aja. Ayam-ayam jualan gue itu kualitasnya nomor satu semua." Bales Gaara sambil pasang senyum palsu ala salesman, yang konon bisa meluluhkan hati para ibu rumah tangga.

"trus, lo maunya beli ayam yang kayak gimana?" lanjutnya.

"gue mau beli ayam yang pantatnya kayak model rambut gue..." jawab sasuke dengan Pede-nya.

Gaara cuman nggumam gak jelas ngedenger pilihan customer-nya yang bego satu ini. 'emang beli ayam tuh diliat dari pantatnya, yah?!'

"emang lo mau kembaran sama pantatnya ayam?!" Gaara masih gak yakin sama pilihannya Sasuke. "tapi kalau lo mau, gue punya ayam yang Bulunya item, persis kayak rambut lo." kata Gaara melanjutkan, sembari menunjuk seekor ayam jantan hitam.

"ya udah, gue ambil itu aja." Wajah Sasuke langsung sumringah. "berapa harganya?!"

"yah, kalo buat lo sih,.... limaratus ribu aja udah cukup..." Gaara memamerkan kelima jarinya. Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya sumringah langsung berubah masam. "gak bisa dikurangin, ra?!"

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam. "ini aja udah gue diskon 50 persen!! soalnya gue tau lo melarat..." ia mengerutkan keningnya. "tapi lo nyicil juga gapapa. Yang penting DP-nya dua ratus...."

"oke!!" wajah Sasuke kembali sumringah. Ia langsung mengeluarkan uang yang dirampasnya dari Naruto, dan menyodorkannya pada Gaara. "ini uang pas duaratus ribu, sekarang gue boleh gak ambil ayamnya?!"

"boleh..." Gaara menerima uang sodoran Sasuke secepat kilat. "tapi jangan lupa sisanya-....."

Belom sempat Gaara ngelanjutin kata-katanya, si Sasuke udah langsung kabur ke rumahnya sambil lompat-lompat girang. Gaara pasti masih ngeliat Sasuke dengan cengoknya, sebelum dikagetin sebuah suara sangar khas nenek-nenek.

"gaara! Gue minta ganti rugi ayam laen!! ayam jualan lo kalah lagi!!" pekik seorang nenek bernama Tsunade. Dia customer ayam Gaara yang paling cerewet bukan main. Padahal selama ini orang-orang yang beli ayam di tempat si Gaara, gak pernah kalah main sabung. Tapi buat Tsunade, ini pengecualian.

*sigh* Gaara menghela nafas berat. 'si nenek tua ini emang nasibnya sial terus, kali!!'

Gaara pun melayani Tsunade lagi dengan penuh rasa sabar.

------

Sasuke pulang masih dengan pose loncat-loncatnya. Ia menuju ke rumah gadang reot miliknya.

"Sakura~..... abah pulang! dah dapet duit, kagak?! Abah butuh buat bayar cicilan ayam, neh..."

Sakura yang baru saja gajian dari tugasnya sebagai buruh cuci, sontak menyelempitkan uang ke saku jariknya. Ia memandang suaminya dengan tatapan salting.

"emak kenapa?!" tanya Sasuke selidik-selidik. "nyembunyiin uang, ya~?"

Sakura berkeringat dingin.

"cepet keluarin uangnya mak!!" Sasuke memaksa. "kalau nggak....."

Sakura menggeleng.

Spontan Sasuke langsung menjambak rambut Sakura. Nafsu terhadap uang telah membutakannya. Ia membenturkan kepala Sakura ke tembok sampai pelipis Sakura berdarah. KDRT.

Seketika itu juga Sakura menjerit kesakitan dan menjatuhkan uang yang disembunyikannya. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan emaknya langsung keluar kamar dan menghadang abahnya.

"apa-apaan abah ini?!" Naruto mengamuk. ia segera menggendong ibunya yang kini tengah pingsan.

"Naru, abah cuman butuh duit..." Sasuke segera menggamit segepok uang yang dijatuhkan Sakura.

"segitunya sampai abah tega ngelukai emak?! Abah bisa kena azab...!!" Naruto mengerang.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto, sehingga anaknya itu jatuh tersungkur.

"hohoho, abah gak peduli sama nasib lo dan emak lo itu..." Sasuke terkekeh sinting melihat keadaan istri dan anaknya. "yang penting abah menang sabung ayam..."

Sasuke langsung kabur ke tempat penyabungan ayam, meninggalkan anak dan istrinya yang tengah terkapar.

------

"mak, emak gak papa?" Naruto membalut luka di kepala ibunya dengan cemas.

"emak gak papa, makasih Naru..." Sakura tersenyum melihat anaknya, sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"abah bener-bener kelewatan!" teriak Naruto sinis. "sabung ayam kan juga dilarang agama, mak. Kita nggak boleh ngadu hewan seenaknya, kasihan..."

Sakura mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu. "tak apa, semoga Allah memberikan hidayahnya pada Abah. Kita sholat saja, Naru. Dah masuk waktu."

Naruto mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diperintah ibunya. "ya, mak!"

------

_**Sementara itu, di tempat sabung ayam....**_

"ayo, bunuh saja!!" Sasuke berapi-api mendukung ayam hitamnya, yang kini tengah bertarung dengan ayamnya Kiba.

"heh! gue gak bakalan kalah!" Kiba juga mendukung ayamnya sambil tersenyum sengit.

Ayam mereka berdua bertarung dengan hebatnya. Cakar-cakaran, patuk-patukan, tendang-tendangan. Sai dan Shikamaru yang ikut nonton juga memberi semangat. Mereka ngibar-ngibarin bendera dengan bar-barnya.

"blacky, ayo dong! Gue kan udah mahal-mahal beli lo!!" Sasuke mulai sweatdrop ngeliat ayam kesayangannya teler. Kayaknya si blacky udah mulai kewalahan ngelawan ayamnya Kiba.

"woy, Sas! Ayam lo kagak level ma ayam gue!!" Kiba terbahak-bahak ngelihat Sasuke, yang lagi ajep-ajep kebingungan ngatur si Blacky.

"gue beli ayam ini juga dari kandangnya Gaara, harganya 5 juta!!" Teriak Kiba bangga sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ayamnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Dia gak nyangka harga ayamnya Kiba limakali lipat harga ayam miliknya.

"makanya pilih ayam tuh yang bener, jangan pantatnya doang yang disamain sama rambut lo..!!" Kiba kembali terkekeh melihat ayam Sasuke yang kini bener-bener KO. "nah, sekarang lo musti bayar ke gue..."

"ANJRIIITT!!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi dan lari ke rumah dengan tampang stress. Meninggalkan ayamnya yang tengah koit di arena.

"woy, Sas! Lo belum bayar kekalahan lo ke gue...!!" Kata Kiba sambil setengah nguber Sasuke. "pokoknya lo harus bayar besok, Gue gak mau tahu!"

------

BRAAAAKK !!!

Sasuke mendobrak pintu rumahnya dengan frustasi. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah mengaji.

"abah butuh duiiit!!" sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia mendorong Sakura ke lantai.

"Masya Allah abah!! Jangan dorong-dorong emak!" Naruto segera menolong emaknya berdiri. "kita lagi gak punya uang!"

"abah kagak peduli. Pokoknya sekarang kalian harus kasih duit ke abah!!" sekarang Sasuke gantian mendorong Naruto.

"abah! Naru sama emak emang lagi gak punya uang!!" Naruto berusaha membela dirinya, juga emaknya.

"ya Allah, apa yang terjadi dengan suamiku?! Sadarkanlah dia..." Sakura memanjatkan doa dengan pasrah. "abah.... bertobatlah!! Selagi sempat..."

"hahahaha! Gue gak butuh tobat-tobatan! Apa itu tobat?!" Sasuke malah ketawa-ketawa dan memukuli istrinya. "gue gak takut ama Tuhan!"

"ya ampun abah!!" Naruto mendesis. "tarik kembali ucapan abah!!"

"kenapa?! Lo gak terima?!" Sasuke makin menjadi.

Mendadak langit berubah mendung. Gumpalan awan gelap menutup langit.

GLAAAAAARR!!! Terdengarlah suara petir menggelegar. Petir pun turun ke bumi dan menyambar Sasuke.

"AAAAAGGHH!!! Tidaaaaaak!!" Sasuke teriak-teriak kepanasan. Tubuhnya gosong. Ia langsung mati seketika.

"abaaaah!!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang mati sangit.

"Huhuhuhu....!!!!"

Hari ini Keluarga Sasuke dirundung duka. Sedangkan orang sekampung menggunjingkan kematian Sasuke yang diluar batas kewajaran itu.

------

"cuy, gue gak mau nyabung ayam lagi, deh..." kata Kiba pada teman-temannya, saat menghadiri pemakaman Sasuke.

"gue juga sama. Gue gak mau berbuat maksiat lagi, kayak judi." bales Shikamaru sambil melihat jenazah Sasuke dikebumikan. "kasian juga yah, Sasuke..."

"yah, itu azab buat dia. Selama ini dia emang suka nyiksa anak dan istrinya, kan?!" sambung Gaara. Ia rada ngeri juga ngeliat Sasuke yang bener-bener gak wajar cara matinya.

"kita tobat bareng-bareng, ya.." Sai mengajak ketiga kawannya itu ke jalan yang benar. "pulang dari pemakaman kita nemuin ustad Sasori..."

"Oke!!" teriak Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara bersamaan.

Akhirnya, penduduk desa sukacopotcelana pun hidup damai. Acara sabung ayam dan judi ditiadakan, semenjak terjadinya kematian seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang diluar kewajaran.

**-The End-**

**Author: "gue gak nyangka kalo fic Gaje ini jadi juga. Gile, Slese dalam sehari doang!!"**

**Sasuke: "trus kenapa harus gue yang kena azabnya?!"**

** *nyengkeram kerah author***

**A: "gue kan benci sama elo. Jadi harus lo yg kena azabnya. Tapi paling nggak lo jadi tokoh utamanya, kan?!"**

**S: "........." *muka cengok* "iya juga yah...."**

**Pesan Moral: **bertobatlah sebelum azab datang. Dan janganlah anda coba-coba mengadu hewan.

**Author notes:**

Saia gak begitu tau soal bahasa sunda. Abah ama emak itu gak tau bahasa apaan, hanya ke-ngawuran saia sebagai author. Kayaknya kok fic buatan saia tambah lama tambah garing, ya?

Untuk sementara ini, saia mau hiatus sementara. Ortu baru** ini ngelarang saia nyolokin modem. OK!!

Kalau ada yg mau protes ato kasih saran ato bahkan nge-flame silakan klik tombol kotak dibawah. Yak! Reviu!! Kritikan dalam bentuk apapun akan saia terima.

Jgn lupa bacalah fic pertama saia, 'the kind of live, stress love' dan direviu juga.

Reviu senpai-senpai sangat berarti bagi saia, karna saia msih pemula.

Btw, saia gak ngerti artinya AU. Tulung dijelasin.

Tak ada kata yg bisa saia sampein selain : **"Reviu reviu reviu!!"**


End file.
